Water toys are well known. Boats have been used since the dawn of civilization. Tubs including wash tubs, bath tubs whose inlets and outlet were stoppered, and inflated tire inner tubes, have been used to float in water, and moved both by paddling and by towing. Unfortunately, paddling requires extra instrumentalities which complicate the land transportation to and from the water, and are troublesome and dangerous in use. In addtion, many existing water toys sink when ruptured. Furthermore, they tend to have only one use, such as floating or towing but not both.